


[Podfic of] In Focus by sparklyslug

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2015, M/M, Masturbation, Photography, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Jack's just taking pictures whenever he sees something worth photographing, something that seems to fit what he's being told in class, about line and shape and color and beauty.</p><p>It's like the camera knew before Jack did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] In Focus by sparklyslug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Focus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346598) by [sparklyslug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyslug/pseuds/sparklyslug). 



> Happy holidays, Hananobira!

[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BCheck%20Please%5D%20In%20Focus.mp3) | [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BCheck%20Please%5D%20In%20Focus.m4b) | Duration: 00:39:12

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to sparklyslug for giving blanket permission to podfic. Thanks also to my fave beta, analise010.
> 
>  **Credits:**  
>  Artwork belongs to [Ngozi](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com); edited by me.  
> Shutter sound effect belongs to [uEffects](https://www.freesound.org/people/uEffects/sounds/207865/).  
> Music was [Ducci's cover of Ed Sheeran's 'Photograph'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PevOOg_0tFw).


End file.
